cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyr
Grimjaws, The Even-Handed, The Maimed God, Blind, Blind Tyr, The Blind Overlord, The Wounded One, The Just God | aspects = Anachtyr (Calimshan) | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Faerûnian pantheon Norse Pantheon | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | died = | race = Human | gender = Male | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | power5e = Deity | alignment5e = Lawful good | symbol5e = Balanced scales resting on a warhammer | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Justice | domains5e = Order, War | worshipers5e = Judges, knights | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Guided strike War god's blessing Order's Demand | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = Dead powerThis is based on the statement on page 77 of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide that Tyr died defending the "upper realms" from a demonic invasion. It is noted in the talk page that the novel The Crystal Mountain (a later publication) states that Tyr gave his divinity to Torm and therefore may not be dead. | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Greater deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = Balanced scales resting on upright warhammer | homeplane3e = House of the Triad | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = Torm, Ilmater | portfolio3e = Justice | domains3e = Good, Knowledge, Law, Patience, Pride, Retribution, Temperance, War | worshipers3e = Judges, lawyers, magistrates, the oppressed, paladins, police, Neverwintans | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Justicar (longsword) | holy days3e = The 1st, 13th, and 22nd of every month | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Greater deity | alignment2e = Lawful good | symbol2e = Balanced scales resting on a warhammer | homeplane2e = Seven Heavens Ysgard | realm2e = The Court, Lunia Asgard, Ysgard | serves2e = | servedby2e = Torm, Ilmater | portfolio2e = Justice | spheres2e = All, Astral, Charm, Combat, Creation, Divination, Guardian, Healing, Law, Necromanatic, Protection, Summoning, Sun, Wards, War, minor: Elemental | worshipers2e = Knights, bureaucrats, judges, merchants | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = The 1st, 13th, and 22nd of every month | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Greater deity | alignment1e = Lawful good | symbol1e = Balanced scales sitting on the head of a warhammer | homeplane1e = Seven Heavens, formerly: Gladsheim | realm1e = Seven Heavens | serves1e = | servedby1e = Torm, Ilmater | portfolio1e = Justice | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Tyr ( }}), also known as The Maimed God, was a lawful good greater deity of law and justice and part of The Triad. His dogma was primarily concerned with the punishment of wrong-doers, and the general furthering of law and good in the world. Not coincidentally, these values are among those held by most paladins, many of whom were more than likely to follow The Triad, as the patron of paladins Torm is one-third of the coalition. History Tyr was a power before the time of Jhaamdath and over the millennia, was known by a multitude of different names such as Achanatyr, Anachtyr, Arrtyr Judge Of All, Iltyr the Blind but All-Seeing Eye, The Sword of Justice, and several others. He was a member of the Jhaamdathi Pantheon and sponsored cults as well as priests. His followers were known to have slain the great wyrm Rivenaurlgoth the Darkly Pious in the Marching Mountains in -284 DR. Tyr first made a major historical impact on Toril in a campaign to pacify the remnants of the fallen empire of Jhaamdath in the Year of the Striking Lance, −247 DR. This was known as the Procession of Justice, in which the god himself appeared on Toril, allied himself with Torm and Ilmater, and led a host of archons and angels against the chaotic and evil forces arrayed in the remains of the fallen empire. Ilmater aligned himself with Tyr in -243 DR. Torm joined them to complete the Triad some years later. Tyr lost his right hand to Kezef the Chaos Hound, and his eyes were put out by Lord Ao when he questioned Ao's decision that all the gods would be punished for failing to prevent Bane's theft of the Tablets of Fate. Ilmater, true to his ethos, worked to teach Tyr to live with these disabilities, though in truth they were not a great hindrance in view of his power as a greater god. Torm, being a god aware of his own past humanity, also aided Tyr by tempering the god's zeal for justice with the gift of mercy. At some point, the conman Conner made a deal with Tyr: he promised to bring the god the Claw of Malar (which was then in the possession of the tyrannical crime-lord Pasha Abon Duum), in exchange for some unknown service, debt, or crime. Finally, in the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, emboldened by Conner's apparent death, Abon Duum used the power of the Catlord to travel to Tyr's realm in Gladsheim to confront Tyr with the Claw of Malar, apparently seeking to seize the power of the gods. However, "Tyr" was revealed to be Conner in a cloak, having faked his death and been spirited to Gladsheim. The Catlord stole the Claw of Malar and passed it to Conner, before the real Tyr appeared and took the artifact. With a warning that he would keep an eye on Conner and the scales of justice, he sent the heroes home while Duum was left to face Justice himself. Tyr killed Helm in a duel in 1384 DR, when he mistakenly thought Helm had stolen Tymora's heart. It was suspected that Cyric had a hand in this. In 1385 DR, just after the Spellplague, Tyr abdicated his godhood and granted Torm all his deific power, because he had lost faith in himself and his ability to lead and judge. Tyr counseled all of his followers to offer their allegiance to Torm. Tyr's portfolio of justice was subsequently absorbed by Bahamut, who later became a subservient deity of Torm. At some point, Tyr sent the deva Ayrx into Undermountain to try and talk sense into Fazrian. Unfortunately, Halaster was able to capture Aryx, and trapped her in a shield in his Lair. Death At some point between 1385 DR and 1479 DR, Tyr died fighting off a demonic invasion of the upper realms. Tyr was still being venerated in secret after his death in his ancient aspect as Iltyr by Waterdhavian and Cormyrian nobles. Iltyr was depicted as an entirely black, weeping eyeball with a prehensile tail. Iltyr's hidden shrines however depicted one or a pair of large but normal staring eyes, which his followers often dismissed to visitors as the only surviving portrait of an ancestor. Resurrection Tyr managed to return to life during the event known as the Second Sundering, in the 1480s DR. Description Tyr was blind and missing his right hand, for which he bore his title. Divine Realms Within the Great Wheel cosmology, Tyr had his divine realm called the Court on Lunia, the first of the Seven Heavens. He also still considered Asgard on the first layer of Gladsheim his home, the joint realm of most of the Norse pantheon. Worshipers The highly organized church of Tyr was strong in the more civilized lands of the Realms. They were known for never refusing service or aid to the faithful when they were in distress. To keep Tyr's favor, one must respect fallen enemies, never make sacrifice of a corpse, and keep one's alignment lawful good. Tyr considered slaying agents of evil to be honorable and worthy of the highest praise. Orders ;Knights of Holy Judgment : The Order of the Knights of Holy Judgment tended to attract paladins who emphasized the "lawful" part of their dedication to Tyr. ;Knights of the Merciful Sword : The Order of the Knights of the Merciful Sword tended to attract the paladins who emphasized the "good" part of their dedication to Tyr. ;Hammers of Grimjaws : The very elite of Tyr's paladins, members of the Hammers of Grimjaws were chosen from the best of the Knights of Holy Judgment and the Knights of the Merciful Sword. Relationships The two other gods who made up The Triad are Ilmater and Torm. Along with the Triad, Tyr was close to Lathander. He opposed the deities Bane, Cyric, Mask, Talona, and Talos. Appendix Behind the scenes In Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition, Tyr was actually an external god who came to Toril from Earth's Norse Pantheon. As such, if an Earth-born cleric of the Norse Pantheon came to Toril—via a Spelljammer ship—he would be granted spells through Tyr. Tyr was originally intended to be a greater god in the 4th edition pantheon of the Realms, but was removed in mid-development and replaced with Torm, mainly due to fan reactions towards Tyr's slaying of Helm in The Grand History of the Realms. Notes Appearances ;Comics : * ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' (comic book series) ** vol. 2, issue 16: Spell Games, Part 4: "The Last Betrayal" References Connections Category:Bards Category:Druids Category:Illusionists Category:Monks Category:Paladins Category:Thieves Category:Fighters Category:Good domain deities Category:Knowledge domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Patience domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Retribution domain deities Category:Temperance domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Norse pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:The Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Court Category:Inhabitants of Lunia Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of Asgard Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Order domain deities Category:Good mantle deities Category:Justice mantle deities Category:Knowledge mantle deities Category:Law mantle deities